


and all i can taste is this moment

by kuroosgfs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dancing, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroosgfs/pseuds/kuroosgfs
Summary: kuroo and kenma are left to tidy up the gym together after a late-night practice, when kuroo decides it's time they take a little break..basically dorks dancing to iris
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	and all i can taste is this moment

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYYY THIS WAS WRITTEN AT ONE AM AND IT WAS LOWKEY UNINSPIRED WITH NO THOIGHT AT ALL SO ITS SO ASS BUT whatever

practice had carried on a lot later than usual that night. it wasn't uncommon for the team to stay an extra hour or maybe two, but now it had passed the five hour mark and the sun had already set, letting shadows consume the world around them. 

the team was quick to pull on jackets, grab their bags and hurry into the cold evening air, shouting variations of 'goodbyes' that were soon lost in misty clouds and hurried breaths as they took the quickest possible route home.

kuroo and kenma, unlucky as always, were stuck on the receiving end of those goodbyes, as they shuffled around the gym and slowly packed up the equipment that was left out.

kenma was, for a lack of better words, pissed off and exhausted. it was a known fact he really wasn't into practice  _ normally _ , but staying so much later than usual didn't please him. and okay, he wasn't one to point fingers or anything like that, but this whole scenario  _ was  _ lev's fault. he'd insisted they stay longer, claiming he could master a technique that he wasn't even  _ mediocre  _ in to begin with, and for some reason, the rest of their dumb team agreed. (kenma tried to use the best friend card on kuroo so that he could leave practice earlier, but that just bit him right back in the ass later when kuroo claimed he needs help from his  _ best friend  _ to tidy up the gym. he really hated kuroo sometimes.) 

but anyway, here he was, tired and annoyed as he picked up volleyballs and shoved them into bags with a lot more force than he was required to, and every little thing was just starting to annoy him now. the way his hair kept falling in his face after he  _ just  _ tucked it behind his ear, the sound of shoes squeaking against the court, and the slight chill that came in through the opened door beside him.

"hey." the squeaking got louder and closer until kuroo was stood beside him. "why don't you put the bag down?" he asked, though it sounded like more of a demand. kenma gladly let go of the fabric and sighed in content as kuroo pressed his palm against the top of his back, between his shoulders where it was most tense. "you know you can take a break, right? you could even just sit and watch me do it if that's what you want."

"i'm not just going to sit and watch you, kuro. plus, if we finish sooner we get to leave sooner."

"why are you in such a hurry?" kuroo smiled at him as he rolled up the net in his hands. "we've got all the time in the world."

"well actually, no, because we still have practice at eight am tomorrow and therefore i need to get home and try to sleep." kenma huffed and tried to pick up the bag again, but kuroo was quick to stop him.

"it's not like you sleep anyway. don't pretend you go to bed any earlier than like five am AKA the fucking asscrack of dawn. just relax." he said, and then suddenly his eyes widened as his smile grew. "hold on." he quickly ran to the side of the court where his gym bag was, and started digging through every pocket frantically, causing his spare clothes to spill out by his feet. he ignored it, though, opting to instead let out a sound of excitement as he gripped his phone in his hands and tapped a few times on the screen, until the soft sounds of a guitar began to play. he turned the volume up and set it on the floor, then walked back to kenma.

"kuro, what are you doing?" the shorter boy asked, eyebrows raised as he stared at his friend who had just put his hands on his waist. 

"we're going to dance. now c'mon, don't leave me hanging and put your arms around my neck." 

"how come you get to lead.." kenma mumbled but complied, resting his forearms on kuroo's broad shoulders. he could feel his irritation disappearing with every passing note of the song.

_ and i'd give up forever to touch you, _

_ 'cause i know that you feel me somehow _

_ you're the closest to heaven that i'll ever be _

_ and i don't want to go home right now _

kenma vaguely recognized the language as english, and briefly wondered how kuroo even found this song, but instead he let his thoughts go, and focused on the gentle strum of the guitar and slightly raspy voice of the singer as kuroo began to step to the side.

_ and all i can taste is this moment, _

_ and all i can breathe is your life _

the shorter boy rested his head on kuroo's chest, closing his eyes and letting the taller lead him as they continued their simple dance.

_ and sooner or later it's over, _

_ i just don't wanna miss you tonight _

with a steady heartbeat in his ear and a warm body pressed against him, kenma felt more at ease than he had in a while. all the tension seemed to have left him, and now he was relaxed and maybe a little droopy as a small smile spread across his lips. his skin was tingling pleasantly from the heat and he felt himself move the tiniest bit closer to his friend.

_ and i don't want the world to see me, _

_ cause i don't think that they'd understand  _

_ when everything's made to be broken, _

_ i just want you to know who i am _

kenma was never really open about his emotions, never explicitly told anybody how he felt. not that he didn't want to, actually he'd tried countless times to plan a conversation in his head on the topic, but they always fizzled out and ended up with no more than three words that definitely  _ weren't  _ what he was aiming for. so, he hoped that his actions at least portrayed what he felt. and a lot of the time it didn't work out, but he knew that at least kuroo understood. because kuroo, no matter how dumb or dense he may seem, was good at reading him. and he knew when kenma was upset, or angry, or happy. he could just  _ tell. _ and kenma was forever grateful for their silent little agreement, because he wouldn't have it any other way.

kuroo made him comfortable. made him happy. never pushed him, never forced him into anything that he didn't want to do. he knew when to change the topic of conversation, or when to exchange his 3DS with an offering of food. he knew when kenma hadn't slept enough, and always let him use his bag as a pillow so he could take a nap at lunch. and yet, he never babied him like his mother and aunts had tried. because kuroo knew his boundaries, without kenma having to specify them. and that's what he loved about kuroo.

_ and you can't fight the tears that ain't coming, _

_ or the moment of truth in your lies _

_ when everything feels like the movies, _

_ yeah you bleed just to know you're alive _

he wouldn't go as far as to call them two parts of a whole. he didn't believe in that stuff anyway. but he knew that they were important to one another in their own ways.

_ and i don't want the world to see me, _

_ cause i don't think that they'd understand _

he leaned back a little bit, lifting his gaze to look at kuroo's face a bit better. the taller boy had his eyes closed, the bright, flickering light of the gym making his dark hair stand out even more than usual against his pale skin. thick eyelashes brushed against his cheeks and his lips were pulled up in a dopey grin.

_ when everything's made to be broken, _

_ i just want you to know who i am _

the music shifted into an instrumental as the man's voice faded into the background. kuroo opened his eyes a little and his smile just grew as he saw kenma already staring.

"amazed by my dashing good looks, kenma?" he whispered, warm breath hitting kenma's forehead as he rolled his eyes fondly.

a few sharp notes played and kuroo took this as his cue to spin kenma, then pull him back into his chest at every three-note interval. the blonde boy's eyes widened in shock, and then he giggled everytime he made contact with a warm and solid kuroo.

kuroo then grabbed his hands, placing them inside his much larger ones, as he began to spin them both at the same time and drag them all over the gym. their breaths mingled as they laughed out loud, mouths aching with joy.

"you wanna know something, kenma?" kuroo asked once they slowed down once again, regaining their original position and pace as the song came to a close. 

kenma nodded.

"are you made of copper and tellurium? because you're CuTe." kuroo delivered the line and then stared at him expectantly.

kenma just sighed and leaned up, pressing his lips against kuroo's. it was nothing big. no fireworks nor cheers. just slightly chapped lips against his and a warm, content feeling in his heart. 

and that was all he needed. this big, stupid dork with dumb hair and bad pickuplines by his side.


End file.
